


Second Spin

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Kyle broke one of Harvey's records.  Kyle knew a guy who knew a guy.  In comes Mike Ross, owner of the record shop Second Spin.  There are sparks, but both men are fairly stubborn ... but don't worry, this is me.  It has a happy ending.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Spin

The audible crash of a priceless piece of vinyl hitting the high end coffee table shattered Harvey Specter’s previously quiet morning.

“Shit.”

Harvey glanced up to see his associate (or ‘inept Harvard lapdog’ if one asked Donna) holding a broken record in his hands. “Kyle,” Harvey said slowly. “What have I told you about touching my things?”

“Not to do it,” Kyle replied instantly.

“Then why,” Harvey said as he stood and approached his associate, staring down at the record. “Did you decide to touch my things?”

“You have, like, a huge collection,” Kyle said, gently setting the broken pieces of vinyl on the coffee table. “And can’t you just, buy a new one?”

“That is Etta James’ ‘Seven Day Fool’,” Harvey said stiffly. “Do you know how long it took me to find that?”

“Um … “ Kyle shifted and looked down at the floor guiltily. “Oh! I know a guy. Well, I don’t know a guy, but I know a guy who knows a guy and he can -”

Harvey raised a hand to stop Kyle from speaking. “Stop. Find your guy and if he can find another copy of the record, then give me his address and I’ll go down there myself and pick it up.”

“He can find anything,” Kyle said with a nod. “You’ll see.” He grabbed a couple of files from the couch and all but ran from office.

“He touched your things?”

Harvey turned to see Donna standing in the doorway. “Broke my Etta James,” he muttered, picking up the broken record and tossing it into the trash can.

“’Seven Day Fool’? It took you years to find that,” Donna gasped.

“He claims to know a guy who knows a guy.” Harvey sighed and strode over to his desk. “I’ll give him until the end of the week.”

“Why did you hire him anyway?” Donna asked.

“I thought he was the least inept,” Harvey muttered.

“Maybe you’ll scare him away,” Donna replied with a wink, setting a cup of coffee on his desk before sauntering away.

* * *

Harvey climbed out of the car and stared up at the brick building, the bright pink neon sign blinking ‘Second Spin’ over the door. He glanced down at the business card that Kyle had left with Donna - he had the right address. But the brick building in the middle of Bushwick did not seem like the place to find the apparent vinyl master.

“Thirty minutes out of my way,” Harvey said softly as he approached the door of the shop. “This had better be worth it or Kyle’s fired.”

The shop appeared to be open. Harvey eased the door open, then winced when it hit the cowbell hanging in the doorway, which apparently was the signal to whoever was working that a customer had arrived.

“Be right with you!” a voice called from the depths of the shop.

Harvey eased his way into the shop, his eyes taking in every detail. The walls were lined with records and there were tables all over, each one covered with bins filled with even more records. In the center of the shop was a small case with a register setup on top of it. “This is where this apparent vinyl master works?” Harvey muttered to himself.

“Welcome to Second Spin, I’m Mike, how can I help you?”

Harvey glanced around and saw a man coming out of the back room. Harvey eyed the man warily from the feet up; grey Converse, worn blue jeans, and a blue plaid shirt thrown over a plain white v-neck t-shirt. The man had dark brown leather wrist cuffs on each wrist, a ring on the outside corner of his right eyebrow and was sporting at least two days of stubble. Mussed blondish brown hair stood up in random spikes, save for the man’s bangs, which hung over his left eye, complete with a green streak.

“I’m Harvey Specter,” Harvey said, giving himself a mental shake. “I believe you were expecting me?”

“’Seven Day Fool’ by Etta James,” Mike said with a nod. “Bit of a find, but I managed to find one.” He went back behind the counter and pulled the record out from the display. “Pristine condition, barely played.”

Harvey took the record and slipped it out of the cover, examining it carefully. “Looks good,” he said, passing over his credit card to pay.

“Cool,” Mike replied as he rang Harvey up. “How’d you find me, anyway?”

“My associate gave me your card,” Harvey said as he watched Mike carefully wrap the record and put it in a bag. “He apparently knows someone who knows someone.”

“It’s how people usually find me,” Mike replied with a shrug as he passed the bag to Harvey. “Anyway, thanks for coming to Second Spin.”

“Thank you.” Harvey carefully maneuvered through the tables back to the door. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Mike, then frowned a bit when the man gave him a jaunty wave.

When Harvey got home, he put the record on and sat down with a couple of fingers of scotch near the window to watch the lights. He closed his eyes and let the crisp, clear sound of Etta James wash over him.

* * *

“Wheat bagel, egg and cheddar cheese.” Harvey ordered his usual breakfast from the cart just down the block from Pearson Hardman and waited patiently as the man built his bagel. He’d just finished a client meeting and needed a snack before diving back into his heavy workload.

“Harvey!”

Harvey turned and squinted at the man a few people back in the bagel line. The man under the black newsboy cap wearing a black peacoat and bright purple scarf looked vaguely familiar.

“It’s Mike.” The guy tugged the cap off, causing longish bangs (with a bright purple streak this time) to fall over his left eye.

“Vinyl guy,” Harvey said with a nod as he grabbed his bagel. It had been a few weeks since he’d been to Second Spin, but it was hard to forget that face.

“That’s me,” Mike replied as he shoved his hat into the pocket of his coat. “The Etta James working out for you?”

Harvey took a bite of his bagel and nodded. “It’s pristine,” he said after swallowing.

The line moved fairly quickly and Mike grabbed his own plain bagel with bacon and egg, standing next to Harvey as he ate. “Need any other vinyl?” Mike asked.

Harvey swallowed his bite and shook his head. “Not at the moment,” he admitted. “You’re kind of far from your shop, aren’t you?”

Mike grinned and gave a little shrug. “My employee Jimmy’s covering the shop while I do a little digging,” he said. “Estate sales and antique shops sometimes have great finds.”

“True,” Harvey agreed, finishing his bagel and tossing his wrapper in a nearby trashcan. “Good luck on your vinyl hunt.”

“Thanks,” Mike said as he shoved his bangs off his face and put his cap back on. “And give me a ring or stop by if you need another record.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Harvey said, giving Mike a little nod before heading back to Pearson Hardman.

“Louis was looking for you,” Donna commented when Harvey arrived back at his office. “What took you so long? It never takes you that long to just get a bagel.”

“Why was Louis looking for me?” Harvey asked, completely ignoring Donna’s other questions.

“Something about prepping for the Valdez trial,” Donna said. “And you didn’t answer my other questions.”

“I know,” Harvey said as he entered his office and began to sort through his files.

“Spill,” Donna said, standing by his desk wearing a frown.

“I got caught at the bagel cart talking to that guy who replaced my Etta James,” Harvey replied.

“Interesting.” Donna gave Harvey a smile before sauntering back to her desk to go through her emails, and possibly send a couple of gossip filled ones.

* * *

Harvey swirled the scotch in his glass as he listened to the Jazz Crusaders at his favorite hideout, the Blue Note Jazz Club. No one from work (except Donna, of course) knew of this club, tucked away in Lower Manhattan. It was where Harvey went to escape from, well, life.

It was late on a Friday night and Harvey’d needed to escape from the office, from the frenzied rush to get ready for a trial that was still at least six months away. Everyone was on edge - if they won this trial it would put the firm of Pearson Hardman on top for a good, long time. He closed his eyes and let the smooth, easy sounds of jazz wash over him.

“Harvey?”

Harvey’s eyes popped open and he looked up, squinting a bit at the shadowed figure in front of him. Black coat, white button down, dark grey newsboy cap and … blue bangs.

“It’s - “

“Mike, I remember,” Harvey replied with a nod. “What are you -”

“Doing here?” Mike finished with a smile. “I like to come and listen to the jazz.” He raised an eyebrow at the empty chair at Harvey’s table, a silent question.

“Be my guest,” Harvey said, motioning to the chair. “I’ve never seen you here.”

“Is that a backwards way of asking if I come here often?” Mike teased as he sat down.

“Hardly,” Harvey replied.

“I don’t get out here as often as I’d like,” Mike commented as he sat down and began nursing his beer. “The shop keeps me busy.”

Harvey hummed and sipped his scotch. “How long have you owned Second Spin?”

“About five years now,” Mike said. “Bought the whole building after my parents passed away.”

“What about the space above it?” Harvey didn’t comment on the part about the deaths … they didn’t know each other well enough for his condolences to carry any weight.

“There are three floors above it, I live in the second floor apartment and rent the other two out,” Mike explained. “Helps me to keep doing what I love.”

“Selling vinyl?” Harvey inquired.

Mike shrugged as he downed the rest of his beer, setting it down on the table and turning to face the stage. “There’s something about finding that perfect song, that perfect artist,” he said. “A song can release a memory, make someone laugh, make someone smile. I like to be that person.”

“I never thought about it that way,” Harvey admitted.

Mike gave a little shrug as he ran his finger through the condensation that had pooled on the table. “Liberal arts major, it’s how my brain works,” he said. “Anyway, you probably wanted to be alone and I totally wrecked that, so I’ll just let you enjoy the music.”

Harvey smiled a little and nodded, watching as Mike stood and wandered away. Certainly unexpected.

* * *

It was strange. After the first encounter, it seemed as though every time Harvey went to Blue Note, Mike showed up. Sometimes Harvey would be there alone, sometimes with a woman … Mike would always pop over and say hello, chat for a couple of minutes.

Harvey got accustomed to seeing Mike there, to the idle chatter that Mike liked to engage in before leaving him be to enjoy whatever band was playing.

The end of summer turned into fall. Harvey worked himself near ragged getting ready for the firm’s biggest trial to date. And when September turned into October and Pearson Hardman won the case they had worked so hard for, Harvey celebrated by heading to the Blue Note with his jury consultant.

“To obscenely large judgments,” Harvey said, raising a glass.

“Hey, Harvey.”

Harvey glanced up at the voice and choked on his scotch. “Breast Cancer Awareness Month?” he asked when he caught sight of the bright pink streak in Mike’s bangs.

“Done against my will,” Mike said, his gaze going back and forth from Harvey to his companion. “My friend Jenny does my hair for me and decided I should show my support, and she won’t change it.” He swallowed and glanced over at Harvey’s companion again. “Am I interrupting?”

“Mike, this is Ted Phillips, my jury consultant,” Harvey said, motioning to the man sitting next to him. “Ted, this is Mike. He runs a record shop in Bushwick and can find any record.”

“High praise,” Mike said. “Just wanted to pop over and say hi. Nice to meet you, Ted.” He raised his beer bottle in Harvey’s direction before heading over to the bar.

“He’s cute,” Ted commented with a smile. “Is he seeing anyone?”

“Damned if I know,” Harvey replied, downing the rest of his scotch in one swallow. “I see him from time to time here.” He allowed a hand to slip under the table and rest on Ted’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“Are we done celebrating?” Ted asked lowly.

“I believe a more private celebration is in order,” Harvey murmured, leaning over for a quick kiss from Ted. He didn’t normally allow himself public displays of affection with his few and far between male dates, choosing to keep the façade of heterosexuality firmly in place. Working his way up to Senior Partner didn’t allow for those little ripples that could keep him from making it. But now that he was there, nothing stopped him.

“Fantastic,” Ted replied. “You’ll settle the bill while I hail a cab?”

Harvey nodded and watched Ted head for the door as he walked to the register to settle the bill. As he wandered out to the street, he passed Mike, who gave him a wave and a wink.

“Have fun,” Mike said.

“Plan to,” Harvey replied, just a little buzzed as he met Ted out on the sidewalk. He followed Ted into the cab and pressed himself up against the other man, kissing him passionately.

“Harvey, Harvey,” Ted groaned against Harvey’s lips. “Wait until we’re back at your place, huh?”

Harvey gave a little sigh but nodded, settling next to Ted, his hand massaging the other man’s thigh during the ride back to his penthouse. It had been too long since he’d seen Ted and he’d actually missed the sexy jury consultant. His fingers trailed up to bury themselves in the short hair at Ted’s nape. “It’s good to see you,” he said softly.

Ted chuckled, leaning into Harvey’s touch. “You’ve been seeing me for the past two months,” he breathed.

“You know what I mean,” Harvey murmured as the cab came to a stop.

“I do,” Ted replied with a smile, shoving some cash at the cabbie before tugging Harvey out and towards the building. “And you did an admirable job of keeping business separate from pleasure. But the trial is done and I’m on to my next case the day after tomorrow.”

“So let’s have tonight,” Harvey said as he pulled Ted to the private elevator and up to his penthouse.

The moment they were in the penthouse Ted took control, shoving Harvey against the nearest hard surface and devouring his mouth. “Missed this, Harvey,” Ted breathed against Harvey’s lips. “Been too fucking long.”

Harvey groaned and let Ted manhandle him - a few bruises were worth it. He found himself pressed first against the wall, then a bookshelf, then a closet where the door handle dug into his lower back. Ted’s tight grip on his hips would leave marks, delicious marks that would last for days. Harvey gave a grunt as he head bumped the molding around his bedroom door.

“Missed the door,” Harvey teased, carding a hand through Ted’s hair, making it stand in random spikes.

“Told you it’s been too long,” Ted murmured, maneuvering Harvey through the door. “Thought the door was closer.”

“Mmmhmm.” Harvey hummed softly and backed up to the bed, sitting on the edge and smiling up at Ted.

Ted leaned down and pressed his lips to Harvey’s in a bruising kiss, his fingers deftly undoing Harvey’s tie. He tossed the tie across the room and quickly stripped Harvey of his coat and shirt, shoving Harvey back against the bed.

Harvey laid back and watched as Ted stripped down, eyes dark with lust and need. He slipped his hands behind his head and watched as more and more of Ted’s skin was revealed.

“You’re staring,” Ted said as he kicked his boxers aside and approached the bed.

“Well, you are hot,” Harvey replied with a wink.

“And you’re overdressed,” Ted replied.

“Better take care of that, then.” Harvey continued to relax on the bed, daring Ted with his eyes.

“Guess I better.” Ted took his time, slowly removing each of Harvey’s shoes, then his socks, then finally his pants, leaving Harvey in just his boxers. “Since we only have tonight, I better make the most of this.” He knelt down on the floor between Harvey’s knees, kissing the inside of Harvey’s knees and thighs as he worked his way up.

“Going to kill me,” Harvey groaned, his hands moving to entrench themselves in Ted’s hair, tugging gently.

“Hands on the bed, Harvey, or I stop,” Ted murmured, lifting his head to look at Harvey. He gave Harvey a pleased smile when the hands left his hair, and nibbled on the inside of Harvey’s thighs, leaving a trail of red marks. “Scoot back,” he said.

Harvey quickly complied at the quiet order, his hands resting at his sides, although they twitched with the need to touch. He spread his legs and pulled his knees to his chest, offering himself to Ted.

“You remember,” Ted praised as he laid next to Harvey. “Hands above your head.” He leaned down and kissed Harvey gently as he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Harvey closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt first one, then two lubed fingers slip inside him. It had been so long and he welcomed the slight burn and stretch. When Ted began to scissor his fingers, Harvey keened softly and lifted his hips off the bed. “Ted, please,” he begged.

Ted chuckled and nodded, pressing a couple of soft kisses to Harvey’s jaw. “Condoms?” he asked.

“Still in the same spot,” Harvey replied.

Ted nodded again and reached for a condom with his free hand as he continued to torture Harvey with the other. A few practiced moves and Ted had the condom on and his free hand wrapped around Harvey’s wrists.

Harvey gave a little whine when he felt Ted’s fingers slip out of him, but moaned when he felt Ted’s cock take their place. The burn was slightly more intense than the feel of Ted’s fingers, but it felt so good. The grip on his wrists was tight, but not too tight … Ted knew better than to leave marks that could be seen at work. The first thrust caught him by surprise and Harvey nearly came on the spot.

“Easy, easy,” Ted murmured, as he continued to thrust, slow and easy at first. When he felt Harvey’s body relax beneath him, he sped up, thrusting harder, releasing Harvey’s wrists so he could run his hands up and down Harvey’s chest.

Harvey kept his hands above his head, although he desperately wanted to touch his cock, which was angry, red, begging to be stroked. “Please,” he rasped.

Ted smiled and wrapped a hand around Harvey’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Harvey didn’t last very long and came very quickly, and very loudly, all over his stomach and Ted’s hands.

Ted’s own orgasm quickly followed and he collapsed with a grunt on top of Harvey, who wiggled a bit and rested a hand on Ted’s lower back.

“That was … good,” Ted murmured.

“Good? It was fucking great,” Harvey replied with a yawn, wincing a bit when he felt Ted slip out him.

Ted hummed and rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder. “I can stay, right?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Harvey was on the edge of sleep, relaxed, warm and well fucked. “Stay.” The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the press of Ted’s lips to his shoulder.

* * *

When Harvey woke the next, it was late morning and the spot next to him was cold. He rolled over and squinted at the late morning sun for a couple of minutes, before rubbing his eyes and slipping out of bed. As he padded through the penthouse, he noted Ted’s shoes by the front door and could smell coffee from the kitchen.

“What time were you up?” he asked, watching Ted peruse his vinyl collection.

“Too early.” Ted turned and gave Harvey a soft smile. “You have such a great mix.”

“This isn’t even all of it,” Harvey padded across the living room, uncaring of his nakedness. “About a third of it is at the office.” He pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek before padding to the kitchen to fix himself a mug of coffee.

“Miles Davis? Isn’t he the one who - oh shit!”

Harvey winced at the distinct sound of broken vinyl. “Ted,” he said. “Which one of my Miles Davis records did you just break?”

“Conception?” Ted called from the living room.

“Son of a bitch,” Harvey swore. ‘Conception’ was Miles Davis’ first album, the hardest to find.

“Sorry.” Ted wandered into the kitchen and gave Harvey a soft kiss to the temple. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“No, I’ll contact Second Spin and see if Mike can find me another one,” Harvey said.

“Mike? The guy from last night with the pink hair?” Ted pressed himself against Harvey’s back and kissed Harvey’s nape. “He’s cute, seems to like you.”

Harvey hummed appreciatively, then stopped. “What?” he asked.

“Mike,” Ted said. “Likes you. I could see it when he looked at you, Harvey.” He ran his hands down Harvey’s sides, letting them rest on Harvey’s hips. “You should ask him out.”

Harvey frowned into his coffee, leaning back against Ted. “I’m too busy to date,” he said.

“That’s a bullshit excuse, Harvey, and you know it,” Ted replied, slapping Harvey’s hip before wrapping his arms around Harvey in a loose hug.. “You deserve some happiness, and you and I both know that you need more than what you I and do everyone couple of years.”

Harvey gave a noncommittal grunt and downed the rest of his coffee. “I like what you and I do every couple of years,” he said, slipping out of Ted’s embrace to wash his coffee mug.

“It’s great when we get it,” Ted agreed. “But … it’s not healthy for either of us.” He wandered over to the sink and pressed a soft kiss to Harvey’s cheek. “I have to go; I have to get back to the hotel and pack up.”

Harvey just nodded as he set his mug in the rack to dry. “Another trial to work,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ted replied. “It was good to see you, Harvey.”

“Good to see you too, Ted,” Harvey murmured. He listened as Ted made his way to the front door and then left, leaving Harvey alone in the penthouse.

* * *

“This is silly.” Harvey approached Second Spin, then stopped just a few feet away. “Stop acting like a teenager and just go inside and get the damn record.” He hadn’t even called Mike to ask about the Miles Davis record; he figured he could just stop by and hope Mike had one. If he didn’t, maybe they could arrange to meet up … Harvey rubbed his face and resisted the urge to get back in the car and go back to his penthouse.

He opened the door and heard the cowbell announce his presence in the shop.

“Be right … with you.” Mike stepped out from the back, wearing his ever present gray Converse with jeans and a slim back v-neck, his bangs had a bright red streak. “Harvey.”

“Mike,” Harvey said.

“What can I do for you?”

“Miles Davis, ‘Conception’,” Harvey replied. “Do you happen to have a copy here?”

“Oh, that’s a hard one to find,” Mike said. “I don’t have one here, but I know a couple of people who might be able to track one down.”

“Okay,” Harvey said. “Here, here’s my card, and my cell number’s on the back.” He passed his business card over to Mike, letting his fingers brush against Mike’s.

Mike brushed his bangs out of his face with his free hand as he pocketed the card with his other. “And if I can’t find it for a while?” he said.

“I can wait,” Harvey replied.

“But, can I still call you?” Mike asked with a small smile.

Harvey felt his stomach clench just a bit and nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Coffee sometime?”

“Or maybe dinner at Blue Note?” Mike suggested.

“Dinner’s good,” Harvey said.

Mike grinned. “I’ll be sure to give you a call, then,” he said. “And hopefully I’ll have your Miles Davis soon. I’ll put some calls in tonight and see what happens.”

“Sounds good,” Harvey said, his stomach unclenching just a bit as he realized that Ted was right; Mike did like him. He snagged a business card from near the register and shot Mike a smile. “And I might just call you before you call me.”

“That would be …good, that would be good,” Mike said, his cheeks flushing just a bit.

“All right, then,” Harvey said, slipping the card into the inside pocket of his jacket. “I’ll talk to you soon.” He tapped the counter once and gave Mike a wink before exiting the shop, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

It was a late night, and Harvey had been stuck at the office for longer than he’d wanted. He was just about ready to leave, when his cell phone rang.

“Specter.”

“Hey Harvey, this is Mike … Mike Ross from Second Spin.”

Harvey smiled and leaned back in his seat, phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder. “You’re up late,” he commented.

“So are you,” Mike replied. “Did I catch you at a bad time? Are you still at work, because I can call back.”

“I was just getting ready to leave,” Harvey said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to give you a status update on the Miles Davis,” Mike said. “I might have one for you, just waiting for it to arrive at Second Spin.”

“Fantastic,” Harvey replied. “But you didn’t have to call just to give me a status update, you could have just called when it came in.” He waited patiently through the silence on the other end, and heard Mike sigh softly.

“I was wondering,” Mike started. “If you wanted to go grab a drink or something. Not now, I mean, unless you’re available. But I know it’s mid-week and you probably have court tomorrow and -”

“I can’t tonight, unfortunately,” Harvey said. “But, I have tickets to see Brian Carpenter’s Ghost Train Orchestra at The Bitter End this weekend. Care to join me?”

“Brian Carpenter’s Ghost Train Orchestra? Sure,” Mike said.

“Saturday at eight,” Harvey said. “Meet you there?”

“I can’t wait,” Mike said.

Harvey was quiet for a couple of minutes. “Neither can I,” he admitted. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you then,” Mike said. The line went quiet, then … “Have a good night, Harvey.”

“Have a good night, Mike,” Harvey replied softly.

* * *

Harvey resisted the urge to fidget as he waited for Mike outside The Bitter End. He was Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York … he didn’t fidget! He also would never admit to spending almost thirty minutes in his closet trying to decide what to wear, finally deciding on brown boots, dark wash jeans, a linen button up and a worn black leather jacket. It had been a while since he’d actually dated - he hoped he wasn’t too rusty at it.

“Harvey!”

Harvey turned and smiled when he saw Mike coming towards him. “You look good,” he said when Mike got closer. Mike was wearing his ever present gray Converse and jeans, and had paired them with a black button up under a black and white herringbone sweater with a black news cap.

“Thanks,” Mike replied. “You look … fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said, offering his arm to Mike. “Ready to go in?”

Mike chuckled and slipped his hand into the crook of Harvey’s arm. “Let’s go,” he said.

They headed inside and were led through the tables to secluded spot near the stage, but not so close that they wouldn’t be able to hear each other.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Mike said as he tugged his news cap off and shoved it in his back pocket, exposing a dark maroon streak in his bangs. “Ever since you came into the shop to get your Etta James.”

“That long, huh?” Harvey teased a bit, settling his coat on the back of the chair and grabbing a menu from the center of the table.

“I just didn’t know if you were interested,” Mike replied with a shrug. “Not until I saw you at Blue Moon with that guy.”

“Ted Phillips,” Harvey said with a grin. “He thought you were cute.”

“He wasn’t so bad on the eyes, either,” Mike said. “Did you two … ?”

Harvey just smiled wider and perused the menu. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I’ve seen you with enough girls to be fairly certain that you did,” Mike replied, taking a look at his own menu.

Harvey just laughed and waved a waiter over, ordering them a bottle of wine and a appetizer to tide them over. The bottle of wine arrived and Harvey poured them each a healthy glass. “So, Mike Ross,” Harvey began.

“Harvey Specter,” Mike replied, smirking as he sipped his wine. “Tell me your deepest, darkest secret.”

“Skipping the small talk, huh?” Harvey teased.

“Come on, we’ve had seven months of small talk,” Mike said. “I want the dirty stuff.”

Harvey chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “I don’t know if you’re ready for the dirty stuff,” he said. “Don’t want to scare you off.”

“Please,” Mike scoffed with a grin. “You couldn’t scare me off.”

“Good to know,” Harvey replied, reaching out to run a finger across Mike’s knuckles, smiling as Mike blushed.

The waiter arrived to take their orders and the band took the stage, which put a damper on Mike and Harvey actually having a coherent conversation. They both got caught up first in the music, then in the food. Harvey’d glance over and watch Mike bob around to the beat and try to eat a forkful of food at the same time and smiled. It was endearing and utterly adorable.

Brian Carpenter’s Ghost Train Orchestra wasn’t known for their ballads, which Harvey actually regretted because he wanted to dance with Mike, and not the bopping and grinding that passed for dancing these days. He wanted the intimacy of holding Mike close, his hands on Mike’s hips. He wanted to sway to the music, feel Mike’s head on his shoulder, to connect to the man with just touch.

“This was, an awesome night,” Mike said when they reached the sidewalk. The concert had ended and people had filtered out into the cool night, all trying to catch cabs home. Harvey was content to wait it out, or call the car service if he’d needed. He tugged Mike away from the throngs of people and ran a thumb across Mike’s cheek.

“Agreed,” Harvey said. “A truly wonderful night.” He leaned in, inches away from Mike’s lips. “Is it too forward to ask for a kiss on our first date?”

“No,” Mike breathed.

“Good.” Harvey closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Mike’s in an almost chaste kiss, his tongue darting out to tease Mike’s lips open. He felt Mike gasp and took the opportunity to invade Mike’s mouth, to drink his fill of Mike’s taste. He felt Mike’s hands grip his arms and he spun them around, pushing Mike against the wall of the Bitter End, taking his time and memorializing each and every whimper and moan he elicited from Mike.

Harvey pulled back and ran a thumb across Mike’s kiss swollen lips. “When are you free next?” he asked softly.

“Huh?” Mike blinked up at Harvey and swallowed a couple of times. “Free?”

“Eloquent,” Harvey teased. “I want to see you again. When are you free next?”

Mike licked his lips and leaned back against the wall behind him. “Any night, really,” he said. “Upside of owning my own business. Or if you want to meet for lunch, I can make that work, too.”

“I’ll give you a call,” Harvey said, giving Mike another kiss. “And don’t forget about my Miles Davis.”

“It’s en route,” Mike replied. “I’ll bring it with me next time.”

Harvey nodded, flipping Mike’s bangs teasingly and laughing when Mike shoved his hat on. “You have no idea how badly I want to take you home,” Harvey whispered.

“As badly as I want you to take me home,” Mike said, putting a hand on Harvey’s chest. “And as much as I want you to take me home, that’s not going to happen tonight.”

Harvey chuckled and nodded. “I’m patient,” he said. “To be honest, I’ve done the one night stand. A lot. I think I’m ready for something different.”

“Oh, I’m definitely different,” Mike said.

“A breath of fresh air,” Harvey said. “And before you cause anymore temptation, I’m going to say goodnight.” He leaned in and gave Mike one more kiss. “And I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be free whenever you want to go out again,” Mike said.

Harvey nodded and squeezed Mike’s hand. “Goodnight, Mike,” he said, reluctantly releasing Mike’s hand so he could hail a cab.

“Goodnight, Harvey.”

* * *

Harvey rubbed his eyes and stretched; it had been a very busy morning full of meetings and client phone calls. He glanced at the clock and smiled - Mike would be there soon to go to lunch. They had been on a couple more dates, but were still taking things slow, which suited Harvey just fine. Like he’d told Mike, he was ready for something different, maybe even something long term.

“Harvey.” Donna’s voice sounded through his intercom. “There is a hipster with a record under his arm and bleached blonde bangs headed this way.”

Harvey chuckled and shut down - he wanted to be out there to properly introduce Mike to Donna. He reached Donna’s desk moments before Mike did.

“Is that my Miles Davis?” Harvey asked.

“Why yes, yes it is,” Mike said, handing the record over. “It’s in perfect condition, I promise.”

“I trust you,” Harvey replied, just barely resisting the urge to kiss Mike. Instead, he took the record from Mike and turned to Donna. “This is Mike Ross, owner of Second Spin. Mike, this is Donna, my assistant and the woman who runs my life, at least the work portion.”

“Mike Ross, as in purveyor of hard to find vinyl? The guy that saved Kyle’s ass?” Donna said, suddenly more interested in the man in front of her.

“Kyle … “ Mike frowned and tapped his finger against his chin. “Oh, Harold’s coworker.”

“You know Harold?” Harvey asked. “Associate at Pearson Hardman Harold?”

Mike laughed and nodded. “Dude’s awesome,” he said. “Don’t ever go drinking with him, he’ll drink you under the table, man.”

“New respect for Harold,” Donna commented. “Duly noted.”

“Anyway,” Mike said, turning to Harvey. “You ready for lunch?”

“Just shut down,” Harvey said with a nod. “And I have a couple of hours before I have to be back.”

“Meeting with Privada at 3,” Donna said.

“Awesome,” Mike said, shoving his bangs out of his face. “Lead on.”

“I’ll be available by cell, Donna,” Harvey called as he and Mike headed for the elevator.

Donna watched them go, before opening up an email to Norma - she had to spill to someone!

* * *

“You have an awesome view,” Mike said.

“I know,” Harvey replied. He and Mike were on his balcony, sharing a blanket as they cuddled on a lounge chair. They’d had a great night; dinner at an upscale restaurant and a movie, before heading back to Harvey’s place. It was the first time Harvey had brought Mike home, but Harvey felt like it was time.

“Not humble at all, are you?” Mike teased.

“Nope,” Harvey said, kissing Mike gently. He flinched when a raindrop hit his nose and looked up. “Come on, let’s get inside before we get rained on.” He climbed off the chair and offered a hand to Mike, tugging him into the penthouse moments before the sky opened up.

“That was close,” Mike said. “So, mind if I peruse your record collection?”

“Peruse away,” Harvey replied as he tossed the blanket on the couch, before kicking off his shoes and turning on a few lights. He turned the heat on in the penthouse and settled on the couch to watch Mike. It was endearing, the way Mike would carefully slip each sleeve from the shelf to read the back, nodding occasionally at one of Harvey’s records, as if agreeing or approving of Harvey’s choices.

“You have an amazing collection,” Mike called.

Harvey chuckled and watched as Mike pulled a record from the shelf and carefully read the back. “Oh, this is the good version,” Mike said.

“What makes it better than any other version?” Harvey stood and wandered over to Mike, looking over his shoulder.

“This one have this amazing saxophonist on it,” Mike replied. “I actually saw him about … ten years ago. My Gram took me to this club, I has just turned eighteen, but she knew the guy at the door. Anyway, the music was amazing, but it all came down to the saxophone. I’ve never been able to find a really crisp recording of it … how did you get it?”

Harvey read the record sleeve and swallowed. “My dad,” he whispered. “My dad’s the saxophonist on this record.”

“Your dad is … ?” Mike turned and looked at Harvey. “Gordon Specter. Harvey … how did I miss that?”

Harvey shrugged and took the record from Mike, slipping it back on the shelf. “I don’t broadcast it,” he murmured. “And not many people know.”

Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey in a tight hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Harvey smiled and ran a hand up and down the back of Mike’s head. “Don’t be,” he whispered back. He pulled back and smiled at Mike, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “It’s a connection between us.”

“That’s … uncharacteristically romantic of you,” Mike commented with a grin.

Harvey chuckled. “Don’t go spreading that around,” he said. “Reputation to keep and all that.”

“Uh-huh,” Mike said. “My lips are sealed.”

Harvey gently cupped Mike’s cheek, leaned in and kissed Mike again, allowing his other hand to slip under Mike’s shirt, caressing and scratching gently at the warm skin his fingers encountered. A bright flash of lightning quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder startled them both.

“Ever made love during a thunderstorm?” Harvey asked with a playful wink.

Mike laughed and shook his head. “Can’t say that I have. First time for everything, right?”

“Right,” Harvey said. He wrapped his hand around Mike’s and tugged him gently through the penthouse to his bedroom, turning one light on just low enough so they could see where they were going. Harvey turned down the bed and looked over at Mike, the mood distinctly different from the teasing in the living room.

He offered a hand to Mike, and when he was close, pulled him in for a deep kiss. He felt Mike’s hands under his sweater, tugging his shirt out from where it had been tucked into his pants. His own hands crept under Mike’s shirt and were eagerly attempting to get the shirt up and over Mike’s head.

“Suggestion,” Mike said. “Why don’t I undress myself and you undress yourself and then we meet back in the bed.”

Harvey contemplated Mike’s suggestion as he tugged his sweater off and tossed it aside. “I’m agreeable to that arrangement,” he said, smiling when Mike laughed and began to get undressed.

Harvey’s tailored clothes mixed with Mike’s off the rack ones as shirts and pants were tossed aside in a pile in the corner of the room. Harvey tossed his boxers onto the pile, turned to look at the bed and stared. Mike had settled against the pillows, smiling as he stroked himself.

Harvey crawled onto the bed and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s lips before sliding down and wrapping his lips around Mike’s right nipple, giving the ring he found there a gentle tug with his teeth.

Mike ran his hands through Harvey’s hair, breaking up the copious amounts of product he found there. “One day,” he gasped as Harvey tugged on the nipple ring again. “Gonna get you to go productless … all mussed and sexy.”

Harvey chuckled and pressed soft kisses to Mike’s chest, before noticing the cuffs still on Mike’s wrists. “Going to wear these to bed?” he asked, gently stroking the leather.

“I don’t have to,” Mike said softly. He started to undo the cuffs, but Harvey wrapped his hands around one of Mike’s wrists and gently undid the cuffs. He set one aside, then undid the other, his fingers gently tracing the surface piercing on the inside of each of Mike’s wrists.

“Did these hurt?” Harvey whispered.

“When they first did them, yeah,” Mike whispered back. “Not now, though. I wear the cuffs to protect them, you know?”

Harvey nodded and lifted an arm to gently kiss the ring on the inside of Mike’s wrist. As he lifted, he noticed a flash of ink on the back of Mike’s arm. Ignoring Mike’s indignant squeak, he flipped Mike over and stared at the ink on Mike’s back.

“Oh,” Harvey whispered. Covering Mike’s entire back, as well as the back of Mike’s arms, were wings; large, feathery wings in shades of black, white and gray. He straddled Mike’s hips and anchored Mike’s wrists to the bed with his hands. He pressed his lips to Mike’s back and started tracing the wings with his tongue.

“Har-Harvey,” Mike gasped, arching off the bed to meet Harvey’s tongue. The feel of Harvey’s lips and tongue on his back was incredibly arousing, and the feeling of being restrained, Harvey’s strong hands immobilizing his wrists, only added to the arousal.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Harvey whispered as he worked his way down Mike’s back, nibbling at the swell of Mike’s ass. “Full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“That’s me,” Mike replied breathlessly.

Harvey placed a sharp bite to Mike’s ass before flipping him over. A bright flash of lightning lit the bedroom and Harvey rested his hands on Mike’s chest, giving Mike’s nipple ring a gentle tug. “Mike,” he groaned, grinding against Mike and moaning as Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist.

“Dammit Harvey, fuck me already,” Mike begged.

Harvey laughed and wrapped his lips around Mike’s nipple ring again, tugging on it playfully as he fumbled for the lube and a condom. He spared a few moments to prep Mike, not wanting to hurt him during their first time, hissing when he felt Mike tweak one of his nipples.

“I’m good, Harvey,” Mike groaned. “I want your cock.”

Harvey moaned and surged forward, claiming Mike’s lips as he began push into Mike. It wasn’t the smooth entry Harvey had been planning, but it felt so good when he felt Mike quiver around him. “Fuck,” Harvey whispered, gripping Mike’s hips as he gave a small thrust.

“Yes,” Mike gasped, wrapping his legs tighter around Harvey, digging his heels into the back of Harvey’s thighs, his hands gripping Harvey’s biceps.

Harvey gave a little grunt as he thrust, one hand gripping Mike’s cock. He stroked in time to his thrusts, lightning lighting the room, thunder the background music to their lovemaking, barely registered over their whimpers and moans. Harvey ran a fingernail up Mike’s cock and over the slit, giving a satisfied groan when Mike whimpered and came all over Harvey’s hand. When Mike came his whole body clenched, which sent Harvey over the edge, and he gave a loud groan as he came.

The room was silent, save for the silent panting of Harvey and Mike, and the soft rumbles of thunder as the storm moved over Manhattan. Harvey smiled down at Mike as he licked his hand clean.

Mike gave a little whimper and dropped his legs back down on the bed. “Five stars, two thumbs up, can we do that again?” he asked breathlessly.

Harvey chuckled as he carefully slipped out of Mike and disposed of the condom. “Yeah, we’re doing that again,” he said, brushing Mike’s sweat soaked bangs off his forehead and kissing him sweetly. “But not tonight.”

“Not tonight,” Mike agreed.

Harvey settled on the bed next to Mike and smiled when Mike snuggled in close, his head on Harvey’s chest. He tugged the sheet up over the both of them and closed his eyes, a hand resting on Mike’s hip as the sound of the rain against the window and Mike’s slow breathing lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

“You wanted to see me?” Harvey stood in the doorway of Jessica Pearson’s office.

Jessica looked up from her files and nodded, motioning for Harvey to sit down. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” she said with a smile.

“The thought never entered my mind,” Harvey replied as he settled on the couch in Jessica’s office. “Your summons is a little more insistent when I’ve been naughty.” He gave Jessica a grin as he relaxed on the couch.

“You know me too well,” Jessica said. “You’ve been on top of your game lately.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“You know what I mean,” Jessica said. “Everyone can see the difference.”

“I’m happy,” Harvey said. “Honestly, I can’t remember when I’ve been this happy.”

Jessica set her files aside and looked at Harvey. “You are very happy,” she said. “But, I can’t help but worry about what might happen if -”

“It’s not going to end,” Harvey interrupted.

“But if it were,” Jessica continued. “I can’t help but worry about how it will affect your work.”

“Jessica, I’ve been in a relationship for six months,” Harvey said. “When have I ever had a relationship last that long?” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m in new territory here, but this isn’t going to end. I’m going to work to make sure it doesn’t.”

Jessica smiled and nodded. “Okay,” she said. “We’re having a firm gala in a couple of months, why don’t you bring Mike with you?”

“I’ll ask him,” Harvey said. “You been talking to Donna?”

“She knows everything,” Jessica replied, opening her filed back up. “I do believe you have a dinner date with him tonight. In fact, he should already be here; tell him I said hi.”

Harvey stood and buttoned his coat. “Will do,” he said. “Don’t work too hard.”

“Don’t play too hard,” Jessica countered.

Harvey chuckled and headed down to his office, smiling when he heard Mike and Donna chatting. He stood just out of view and watched his … partner? Watched Mike and Donna, pleased to see they got along so famously. With Donna being such a good friend, it had been important to him that she’d liked Mike.

“Ready for dinner?” Harvey asked as he pushed off the wall and approached Mike and Donna.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Mike replied from where he was leaning against Donna’s cubicle.

“Let me shut down, and then I’ll be ready,” Harvey said. “Got called into Jessica’s office, who says hi, by the way.”

“Were you naughty?” Mike called after Harvey, earning a snort from Donna.

“Who are you? What are you doing up here?”

Harvey turned to see Louis Litt headed for Donna’s desk and quickly exited his office, briefcase in hand. “Donna, go ahead and go home,” he said. “Louis, you’re here late.”

“Who is this?” Louis pointed to Mike.

“This is Mike Ross,” Harvey said. “My partner.” He saw Mike’s eyes widen at the declaration; they’d never put a label on their relationship. “He met me here so we could go to dinner.”

“Partner?” Louis replied. He turned and eyed Mike, taking in the bright blue bangs peeking out from under the straw fedora, the eyebrow ring, the dark blue plaid shirt, the brown leather cuffs, worn jeans and black Converse. Harvey could tell he was judging Mike and to say it irritated him was putting it lightly. “I didn’t know you liked to slum it, Harvey.”

Harvey bristled and watched Mike’s face fall. “I told your wife the same thing,” he said, his voice deceptively teasing. “See, that’s funny because you’re not married.” He wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders and pushed past Louis. “He’s an ass, don’t listen to him,” he murmured to Mike.

Three hours later Harvey was about ready to murder Louis Litt; his one comment had completely blown the mood. Throughout dinner Mike had been practically monosyllabic, constantly looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

“Let’s go,” Harvey said before dessert. He dropped some bills on the table and took Mike’s hand, practically dragging him out to the car. “We’re going to your place tonight.”

“Fine,” Mike muttered, staring out the window as the car drove through Manhattan to Bushwick.

Once they were inside, Harvey set his briefcase by the front door and turned to look at Mike, who’d sat down on the couch, playing with the slightly frayed hem of his shirt. Harvey sighed and took off his coat, vest and tie, setting them on a nearby chair. He left his shoes and socks near his briefcase and approached Mike.

“Want to talk about what’s been bothering you?” he asked gently.

Mike shook his head. “Nope,” he mumbled.

“Well, I do,” Harvey said. When he saw Mike about to protest, he shook his head. “No, we’re going to talk about it. And if you don’t want to talk, then you can just listen.”

Mike gave Harvey a little glare, and jumped a bit when Harvey reached down and tugged Mike’s hat off, setting it aside. “Harvey, I really don’t -”

“Stop,” Harvey said. “If we don’t talk about this now, it’s going to fester and we’ll never get past it.” He sighed again and looked down at Mike. “Shoes and socks off, shirt too.”

Mike gave him a confused look, but hesitantly complied as Harvey moved around the living room. Harvey grabbed a couple of pillows from a nearby chair and set it down by the couch, as well as a dark green ribbon, presumably left over from Christmas. “Mike, I want you to kneel right here.” Harvey sat down pointed to the pillows in front of him.

“What does all this have to do with us talking?” Mike asked.

“I want you to actually listen to me, and I can’t be sure you’ll do that,” Harvey said. “So kneel.” He watched the battle wage across Mike’s features, before Mike acquiesced and settled on the pillows. He reached for Mike’s wrists and gently unbuckled the cuffs, setting them on the coffee table before taking the green ribbon and loosely looping it between the rings on Mike’s wrists and tying the ribbon.

“Harvey,” Mike said, looking down at his wrists.

“Close your eyes,” Harvey murmured, carding a hand through Mike’s hair as he waited for Mike to comply. “I want you to listen. Louis Litt is an idiot. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about when he looks at you. He can’t see what I see.” He rubbed his thumb against Mike’s bottom lip, barely holding back a groan when Mike gently sucked on the digit. “I look at you and see someone who is intelligent, strong willed, brave, kind and caring. You are so beautiful, inside and out and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Mike leaned into Harvey’s touch, his breath hitching at Harvey’s words. “Harvey,” he whispered.

Harvey gave Mike’s hair a gentle tug. “I don’t care what anyone else says, what anyone else thinks,” he continued. “I know who you are and what you’ve accomplished and what you’re capable of.” He reached down and untied the ribbon between Mike’s wrists. “And I love you.”

The silence in the room was deafening and for a moment Harvey worried that perhaps Mike hadn’t felt the same. But after a few minutes, Harvey suddenly found himself with a lapful of Mike, his face peppered with kisses.

“I love you too, Harvey,” Mike said between kisses.

Harvey released the breath he’d been holding and pulled Mike close, kissing him gently. When he felt wet cheeks, he pulled back and gently wiped the tears from Mike’s face. “Don’t let them get to you, Mike,” he said. “There are going to be people who judge us by how we look, by how we look together. Just remember, I love you, and I will always choose you. Always.”

Mike sighed and rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder. “This is going to last, isn’t it?” he whispered.

Harvey smiled and trailed fingers up and down the back of Mike’s head. “Yes, yes it is,” he murmured.

“Good.”

Harvey hummed as he felt Mike nuzzle Harvey’s neck and nibble his way down to Harvey’s collar, nosing Harvey’s shirt aside to nibble at warm skin. “Mike,” Harvey whispered.

Mike pulled back and began to unbutton Harvey’s shirt. “Harvey,” he whispered as he opened Harvey’s shirt and immediately latched onto a nipple.

“Fuck,” Harvey gasped, biting his lip as he felt Mike’s teeth tug on his nipple. His hands went around Mike and he slipped one down the waistband of Mike’s jeans. “Bedroom.”

Mike extracted Harvey’s hand from his pants and slid off Harvey’s lap. “Bedroom,” he agreed. Mike led the way to the bedroom, quickly turning down the bed before stripping down.

Harvey tossed his clothes in the corner of the bedroom and practically tossed Mike onto the bed, crawling in after him. A mess of lips, tongues and roaming hands followed and foreplay was thrown out the window as the need to claim each other, to confirm their declaration, overwhelmed them. When Harvey fumbled for a condom from the nightstand he felt Mike’s hand on his wrist.

“No,” Mike said. “No condom.”

Harvey stared down at Mike for a minute, before nodding and reaching for the lube. He locked eyes with Mike as he pushed forward, a hand caressing Mike’s chest, tugging on the nipple ring as he thrust.

He didn’t even register that Mike had moved until he heard the sounds of Mike stroking himself. He leaned down and claimed Mike’s lips in a bruising kiss as he continued to thrust, giving a low groan and a shudder as he came moments after he felt Mike come.

Harvey collapsed gently on top of Mike, kissing Mike’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Mike replied. “I’ll never doubt it, ever.”

Harvey smiled and pressed a couple of kisses to Mike’s jaw. “There’s a firm party in a couple of months,” he said. “Come with me?”

“Yes,” Mike replied without hesitation.

Harvey hummed happily and nuzzled Mike’s neck. “Good,” he murmured. “I’ll get the date.”

“Later,” Mike mumbled as his eyes drifted shut. “Sleep now.”

Harvey chuckled and gave Mike a sweet kiss, running his fingers across Mike’s arm. He felt himself slip out of Mike and heard Mike whimper a bit, but just cuddled closer. “Sleep now,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around Mike and pulling him close.

* * *

Donna eyed her email as she filed her nails; Harvey had left the office for a hearing and wasn’t expected back, and while Donna could have gone home, she liked to keep her finger on the pulse of the office gossip.

“Donna.”

Donna barely resisted the urge to jump at the sound of Mike’s voice. She set her nail file down and glanced up at him, giving him a friendly smile. “Mike,” she said. “I know you know Harvey’s work schedule almost as well as I do.”

“I do,” Mike replied. “Which is why I came when I did.”

“I’m listening.”

“Harvey invited me to -”

“The annual Champagne Gala in two weeks,” Donna finished. “I know.”

“Yeah, that,” Mike replied. “Anyway, I know that Harvey loves me and doesn’t want me to change, but this is a very, very public gathering with all of Harvey’s coworkers and I want to make a good impression -”

“Oh god.” Donna stood and quickly moved around her cubicle so she was standing in front of Mike. “You want me to help make you over.”

Mike frowned and took a step back. “Um … no?”

Donna lifted a well groomed eyebrow in response and crossed her arms. “No?” she queried. “You came here when you knew Harvey would be gone and started talking about making a good impression. Now, ask me nicely and I might say yes.”

“Fine.” Mike rubbed his face. “Donna, would you please help me make a good impressio -”

“Nope, you have to say it.” Donna tapped the toe of her incredibly expensive pump on the floor, the sound echoing in the near empty office.

Mike glanced around the office and sighed. “Donna, please help make me over.” His voice was quiet and monotone and Mike’s cheeks were bright red.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Donna snagged a card off her desk and passed it to Mike. “Now, meet me there at 10:00 a.m. the morning of the gala, and don’t spill a word of this to Harvey. We’re going to knock his socks off.”

Mike stared at the card, noting that it just had an address on it. He turned to look at Donna, who’d gone back to filing her nails, but she just waved him off.

“What did I just get myself into?”

* * *

Mike climbed out of the cab and glanced at the nondescript store front. He looked at the card, then back at the building again - it was the right address. He tugged at his t-shirt and nervously swept his bangs out of this face and headed for the front door.

“Oh you’re prompt, that’s good.” Donna strode towards him, still managing to look fierce and elegant in a blue spaghetti strap dress and gladiator sandals.

“Where are we?”

“Well, I’m assuming you don’t own a tuxedo,” Donna said as she held the door open for Mike. “So, we’re here to get you one.”

Mike followed Donna inside and immediately felt like he should have perhaps worn something else. Where Donna looked elegantly casual on a warm June Saturday, Mike looked completely out of place in his long shorts, t-shirt and flip flops, faded blue bangs in his face. “Donna,” he said slowly.

“Oh relax,” Donna said. “Rene!”

Mike winced when a man, obviously Rene, came out from the back and eyed him. “Hi,” Mike said.

“Rene, darling,” Donna said, pulling Mike over. “This is Mike, who in desperate need of tuxedo for an event he’s going to with Harvey this evening.”

“As well as a few other things,” Rene commented.

“Rene,” Donna said. “Harvey loves him, so be nice.”

“If I must,” Rene said. “Follow me. Donna gave me your measurements, so I have something ready for you to try on.” He headed towards the back, motioning Mike and Donna to follow with a wave.

“How did you get my measurements?” Mike asked. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“You don’t,” Donna agreed.

Mike rubbed his face and sighed, following Donna and Rene to the back. One of Rene’s assistants handed him a garment bag and nudged him towards a curtained off room to change. “I don’t know how to do any of this,” he called.

“Just do the pants and shirt and we’ll help with the rest,” Donna called back.

Mike came out a few minutes later in just the shirt, coat and pants, the tie and cummerbund over his arm. “It feels nice,” he said.

“Of course it does,” Rene said, motioning for Mike to move to the small platform.

“Donna,” Mike said s he stepped onto the platform. “I’ve looked at my accounts, as well as my investment portfolio and -”

“It’s covered,” Donna said. “Harvey’s AmEx is going to get a bit of a workout today.”

“Donna,” Mike said again, flinching when Rene started measuring and pinning.

“Hush,” Donna said. “And let Rene work his magic.”

“He needs more than just my magic,” Rene said under his breath.

Mike sighed and let Rene push and pin and slightly manhandle him until Mike like part pincushion, part mannequin. It felt like hours until Rene finally released Mike back to the dressing room to change back into his street clothes.

“Come back when you are done with your day,” Rene said. “We’ll help with everything.”

“Much appreciated,” Mike replied. “Um … what are the plans for the rest of the day?”

“Me to know and you to find out,” Donna said. “Rene, we’ll be back just before it’s time for Mike to meet Harvey so you can help him.” She turned her gaze to Mike. “What did you tell him anyway?”

“I told him that I couldn’t get Jimmy to cover the shop until about two hours before the gala, and since I’d need time to shower and shit, he said he’d pick me up at Second Spin,” Mike replied.

“I’m impressed,” Donna said, slipping her hand into the crook of Mike’s arm. “Come on, we have things to do.”

Mike turned and gave Rene a smile. “Thank you very much,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Rene said. “We’ll see you in a few hours. Now hurry up to your next appointment, I have some tailoring to do.”

Mike waved at Rene, then stumbled when Donna gave his arm a hard tug. “Places to be,” Donna said.

“Fine, fine,” Mike grumbled. “Keep your secrets.” He watched Donna hail a cab, then climbed into the cab after her.

“It’s going to be just fine.” Donna pat Mike’s hand, then gave the address of their destination to the driver. “You’ll like it.”

“So you say,” Mike muttered.

“Oh don’t be a baby,” Donna said just as the cab came to stop. She practically pushed Mike out of the car and then nudged him towards the front door.

Mike looked at the front door and then back at Donna. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Donna nodded and shoved Mike through the front door of the high end salon. “You want to make a good impression? It takes work.”

Mike sighed and gave Donna a nod. “Fine,” he said.

“Wonderful,” Donna said with a bright smile. She swept past Mike and approached the reception desk. “Hello, we’re here for appointments with Hannah, Janelle and Kari.”

The receptionist glanced down at the tablet. “Full hair treatment, nails and shave for … Mike?” She looked up and eyed Mike. “Best get started now.”

“I think I should be offended,” Mike muttered as followed the receptionist back, Donna on his heels.

“All diamonds just need a good polish,” the receptionist said in a tone that indicated she’d said that same line a number of times to a number of different people. “Take a seat and Hannah will be right with you.”

Mike flopped into the styling chair and looked around. The place was full of trophy wives being buffed and waxed and painted. “Donna, why couldn’t I have just gotten a quick haircut?”

“Do I need to remind you about you wanting to make a good impression?” Donna said.

“I didn’t ask to be made into a trophy wife,” Mike muttered just as a cape was thrown around him, making him jump.

“I’m Hannah,” the girl behind Mike said with a smile. “And when I’m done you’ll look one hundred times better than those trophy wives.”

Mike watched the girl warily as she spun a pair of scissors and ran her fingers through his bangs. His experiences with Jenny had been much different - wooden chair in the kitchen with a towel around his shoulders. This was not what he had expected.

“Are we keeping the bangs?” Hannah asked.

“No,” Donna said. “And the color’s going, too.”

“Wonderful,” Hannah said. She spent a few more minutes combing through Mike’s bangs before suddenly snipping Mike’s bangs off, leaving three inch long blue bangs hanging over Mike’s forehead.

“Hey!” Mike exclaimed.

“Not wasting precious product on that, cutie,” Hannah said. “You’ve dyed your bangs a lot, haven’t you?”

“They’re always a different color,” Donna commented.

Hannah nodded. “We’ll strip the color, do a hot oil treatment, and then recolor the bangs before the cut,” she said.

“Wait, what?” Mike asked. “What are you doing?”

“A little polishing,” Donna replied with a wink, waving Hannah off to get her supplies.

“I think I bit off more than I can chew,” Mike muttered.

“Just relax, keep chewing and swallow,” Donna said. “It’s all going to be just fine.”

Hannah came back with a little cart, dropped a towel around his shoulders and began covering his bangs in … gunk. “What is that?” Mike asked, sniffing suspiciously. “It doesn’t smell at all.”

“This great product that will remove the color without doing any more damage,” Hannah said. “That will sit for twenty minutes, then we’ll rinse and do the hot oil and go from there.”

“And while the hot oil is going, can we get Janelle over to take care of his nails?” Donna asked. “We have a tight schedule to keep and I want to make sure we make it back before Harvey picks him up.”

“We can do that,” Hannah said. “And we’ll do the shave and mask while the color is setting.”

“Now I really feel like a trophy wife,” Mike said under his breath.

“Don’t be a baby,” Donna said, passing Mike a magazine. “Read something.”

Mike glanced down at the new ‘Cosmopolitan’ sitting on his lap. “I’ve read this one already,” he said. “Harvey really enjoys that thing on page 94.” His eyes widened and he glanced up at Donna. “Don’t tell him I told you.”

“Oh honey,” Donna said, patting Mike’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“Wash time,” Hannah said cheerfully as she tugged Mike over to the sinks and quickly washed his hair. “It looks silly now, but we’ll fix that,” she said as she sat Mike back down and lifted out the hot oil that had been warming. She covered his hair in the hot oil, and then to add insult to injury (in Mike’s opinion), she covered his hair with plastic wrap.

“Talk about looking silly,” Mike muttered, just as a woman, he assumed Janelle, approached with a tray. She sat down and went to work, trimming, filing and buffing each nail. He had to admit he did like the hand massages, though not out loud.

The wash process was completed yet again, and then Mike found himself with a head full of dye. “Wait, I though we were just fixing the bangs?” he said. “You’re not making me … blonde, are you?”

“Perish the thought,” Hannah said. “Just dyeing your bangs would look silly. So, we did some highlights throughout and matched the rest as close to your regular color. Relax, honey, I know what I’m doing.”

Mike sighed and tried to relax as his next torturer arrived. He was about to question what she was going to do, but before he could, she tipped the chair completely back and dropped a hot towel on his face, effectively muffling his indignant squawk.

“A hot shave now and you should have just the right amount of stubble come party time to look both suave and sexy,” Kari said as she picked up the towel and covered the lower half of Mike‘s face in lather. “Then we’ll do a nice mud mask and maybe some cucumbers … you do have a little puffiness under your eyes.”

“Again with the being offended thing,” Mike gritted out.

Kari just pat him on the shoulder before giving Mike the closest shave he’d ever had. Mike was fairly relaxed at that point and but came to full attention when he felt first the mud mask, then the cucumbers. In the distance he heard the familiar sound of a cell phone camera snapping away.

“’On’a,” Mike said through the hardening mask.

“Relax,” Donna said. “Just chronicling your adventures as a trophy wife.”

Mike just sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that Harvey wouldn’t have cared if Mike had shown up at the gala in jeans and a t-shirt, but Mike really wanted to make a good impression. He had a feeling that Harvey would be taking him to more functions in the future.

Kari cleansed his face and then Hannah took him back to the sinks to wash out the dye before settling him back in front of the mirror. Mike glanced at his hair in the mirror, catching Hannah twirling her scissors out of the corner of his eye. “It looks dark,” he said.

“It’s wet, honey,” Hannah said as she reached for the comb and began to comb and snip, comb and snip. “You’ll see the full effect when it’s dry.”

Mike heard Donna on the phone, probably to Rene, and watched as his hair got shorter and shorter. He breathed a sigh of relief when she set the scissors down and reached for product. She ran her hands through his hair, styling it in short messy spikes that looked both sexy and stylish.

“Here.” Donna passed him a little box. ‘For the eyebrow.”

Mike opened the box and saw a clear barbell; it would still be ‘him’ yet wouldn’t be too noticeable at the gala. He took the ring out and slipped the barbell in, then looked at his reflection again. He went to touch his hair, then flinched when Hannah smacked his hand away.

“No ruining my hard work,” Hannah said, whisking the cape off him and dusting any stray hairs away.

“And now, back to Rene,” Donna said. “We have just enough time to get you dressed and then send you back to Second Spin to just beat Harvey.”

“Um, can I maybe get something to eat?” Mike asked. “I had breakfast, but nothing else.”

“You’ll have dinner at the gala,” Donna said. “But I think we can get something before we go to Rene’s.”

“Fine,” Mike said, standing up and dusting off his clothes. “Lead on.”

Donna gave him a smile and led the way out to the car, waiting until Mike was in before giving the driver Rene’s address. She did stop and let Mike get a hot dog before the got to Rene’s, which Mike practically inhaled.

“Much better, Mr. Ross,” Rene said when he and Donna stepped inside the shop. “And you’re just in time, I just finished your tux. Michaela has it in the back.”

Donna reached into her purse and handed Mike another box. “Those brown cuffs won’t go with your tux, so try these instead,” she said.

Mike opened the box and found two black leather cuffs lined to protect his piercings. “Harvey’s AmEx again?” he asked.

Donna just smiled and pushed him towards the dressing room to get changed.

“Someone still needs to help me with these things,” Mike said, coming out with the tie and cummerbund in his hand. He heard Donna’s cell phone camera and rolled his eyes.

“Perfect,” Rene said, motioning Mike over. Mike stepped onto the platform and let Rene help him with the cummerbund and the tie.

“Harvey won’t know what hit him,” Donna said. “Come on, we literally have just enough time to get you back to Second Spin before Harvey comes to pick you up.”

Mike nodded. “I feel like I’m going to throw up,” he said as he followed Donna out to the car.

“Don’t throw up, you’ll ruin your tux,” Donna said, pushing Mike into the car. “Take deep breaths and you’ll be just fine.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Mike asked.

“I have pictures to upload,” Donna said, closing the door and tapping the roof to let the driver know he could leave.

When Mike climbed out of the car in front of Second Spin, he took a moment to glance at his phone and saw that Donna had planned the day perfectly; Harvey would be arriving any minute.

* * *

Harvey tapped his fingers on the armrest as the car made it’s way to pick up Mike. He was just a little nervous about the Champagne Gala. While he wasn’t in the closet, and was in no way ashamed of Mike, it was definitely a big step. One that Harvey hoped would lead to other things in their future.

The car came to a stop, Harvey climbed out of the car and stopped. Stared. “Mike?” he whispered; his partner looked amazing.

“Hey,” Mike said, a blush staining his cheeks.

Harvey closed the space between them and cupped Mike’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Mike’s cheekbone. “You look … stunning,” he said. “But … you didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t have to,” Mike said. “But I wanted to. Or at least, I wanted to make a good impression.”

Harvey smiled and leaned in, kissing Mike sweetly. “Your skin is soft,” he murmured.

“Don’t ask,” Mike mumbled. “I asked Donna for help.”

Harvey snorted and pressed another kiss to Mike’s cheek. “You asked Donna for help,” he said. “Oh baby, you opened a huge can of worms.”

“I figured that when we got to the salon,” Mike muttered. “You’ll probably be getting pictures from her.”

“I look forward to them,” Harvey said. “You really do look incredible. I think I miss the colored bangs, though.”

“Well, in a month or so, my bangs might be long enough to do it again,” Mike replied.

Harvey grinned and slipped his hand into Mike’s, squeezing it gently as he led Mike to the car. “Come on, let’s go,” he said. “We have waves to make.”

* * *

The Champagne Gala was in full swing by the time they arrived. “Always be fashionably late, and make an entrance,” Harvey said as they got off the elevator on the terrace of the Peninsula Hotel. Harvey snagged a couple of flutes of champagne and passed one to Mike.

“I see Donna got here already,” Harvey commented. “She does have wonderful time management skills.”

“How did she manage to … nevermind,” Mike replied.

Harvey laughed and kissed Mike’s temple. “Come on, let’s get our seats and have some dinner,” he said.

“I’m starving,” Mike said.

“Running around with Donna can do that,” Harvey teased. “I’ll make sure you’re fed.”

Harvey found their seats, pleased to see that they were sitting with some of the more pleasant partners at the firm. He made all the appropriate introductions and then he and Mike sat down to dinner.

Harvey managed to catch sight of Louis, but a few well placed glares kept him from making any comments. As the evening wore on, the dinner plates were taken away and the music started.

“Dance with me?”

Harvey looked over at Mike with a fond smile. “Always,” Harvey replied, standing and following Mike out onto the dancefloor.

After a few spins around the dancefloor, Harvey felt Mike’s lips against his ear. “Let’s go back to your place,” Mike whispered.

“Best idea,” Harvey murmured, groaning softly when he felt Mike’s teeth tug on his earlobe. “Keep doing that and we’re going to have to keep dancing for a while longer until my erection is a bit more manageable.”

Mike pulled away and gave Harvey a grin. “I’ll be good,” he said. “For now.”

Harvey chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders. “Let’s make our goodbyes and get the hell out of here,” he said.

“Best idea,” Mike said, letting Harvey lead him around the terrace to say goodbye. He said goodbye to Jessica and Donna, and ignored Louis. Once they were finally out of the hotel and in the car, Mike plastered himself to Harvey’s side, his head tucked on Harvey’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun?” Harvey asked softly.

“I did,” Mike said. “The food was good, the company was good, the dancing was nice.”

“Perhaps you’ll come to more functions with me?” Harvey murmured softly.

“I’d like that,” Mike replied.

“Good,” Harvey murmured, brushing his fingers along Mike’s nape, grinning when he felt Mike shiver. “Like that?”

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed, arching his neck under Harvey’s touch.

Harvey smiled and ran a fingernail up and down Mike’s nape as the car made it’s way back to Harvey’s penthouse. “I love you, Mike,” he whispered.

“I love you, Harvey,” Mike replied.

Once they were back at the penthouse, Harvey turned on a couple of lights and tugged Mike out to the terrace. “Wait right here,” he said. He pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s cheek before heading back into the penthouse. A few minutes later the familiar strains of ‘At Last’ by Etta James filled the terrace. He tugged off his tie and headed back out to the terrace where Mike was waiting.

“Dance with me?” Harvey asked.

“Always,” Mike replied, stepping into Harvey’s arms.

_At last, my love has come along,_  
 _My lonely days are over,_  
 _And life is like a song …_

Harvey felt Mike slip his arms around his waist and pulled Mike close. “Mike,” he said softly.

“Hmmm?” Mike hummed, resting his head on Harvey’s shoulder.

“Move in with me?” Harvey whispered.

Mike lifted his head and looked at his partner. “Move in … with you?”

“I know it means you’d have to actually commute to work, but the rent is really cheap and, well, I’ll deny I ever said this, but,” Harvey paused for a moment, his cheeks slightly pink. “This place feels empty without you.”

Mike smiled. “There you go, being romantic again,” he said. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

Harvey gave Mike a brilliant smile and pressed his lips to Mike’s in a loving kiss. “I love you, Mike Ross.”

“I love you, Harvey Specter.”

_And here we are in heaven,_  
 _For you are mine at last._

\- Fin.


End file.
